2010 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 2010.'' :Note: If you followed this link from an article referring to a production occurring after , the information hasn't been moved here yet – it is still listed at upcoming productions. Events January *6 January - IDW Publishing releases the [[Spock: Reflections (comic)|trade paperback collection of Spock: Reflections]]. *22 January - Jean Simmons dies. *26 January - Pocket TOS novel, Inception, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison, is released. February *2 February *: - Star Trek Online released in North America. *: - Bernard Kates dies. *5 February - Star Trek Online released in Europe. *6 February - Rees Vaughn dies. *10 February *: - David Froman dies. *: - Bob Hoy dies. *: - IDW Publishing releases the [[Star Trek: Nero (comic)|trade paperback collection of Star Trek: Nero]]. *16 February - John Chandler dies. *17 February - IDW Publishing releases the trade paperback Star Trek: Romulans. *23 February - Paperback reprint of Treason is released. *25 February - The body of Andrew Koenig is found in Vancouver, British Columbia. *26 February - Robert McCall dies. March *4 March - Nan Martin dies. *10 March :- Bill Wistrom dies. :- IDW releases the [[Star Trek: Alien Spotlight - Volume 2|trade paperback collection of Star Trek: Alien Spotlight volume 2]]. *16 March - Gallery Books anthology Seven Deadly Sins is released. *22 March :- Paramount Home Entertainment releases new DVD editions of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection, and Star Trek Nemesis in Region 2. :- Paramount Home Entertainment releases Blu-ray Disc editions of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection, and Star Trek Nemesis; as well as TOS Season 3 Blu-ray in Region B. *25 March - John Jefferies dies. *27 March - Dick Giordano and Gregg Peters die. *30 March :- Pocket TOS novel, Unspoken Truth, by Margaret Wander Bonanno, is released. :- Pocket Books Star Trek Online tie-in novel, The Needs of the Many, by Michael A. Martin, is released. April *15 April - Michael Pataki dies. *23 April - Shay Duffin dies. *27 April - Pocket TOS novel The Children of Kings, by Dave Stern, is released. May *3 May - Robert Gary dies. *12 May - Phyllis Douglas dies. June *9 June - Andy Epper dies. *13 June - Al Williamson dies. *27 June - Corey Allen dies. *29 June :- Ron Gans dies. :- The [[Star Trek: The Next Generation - Ghosts (comic)|trade paperback collection of Ghosts]] is released by IDW. *30 June - The 2011 Original Series and Ships of the Line calendars are released. July *20 July - Pocket SCE collection Out of the Cocoon is released by Gallery Books. August *10 August :- Kenny Endoso dies. :- The [[Fool's Gold (comic)|trade paperback collection of Fool s Gold]] is released by IDW. *14 August - Bernie Abramson dies. *24 August - Pocket SCE collection What's Past is released. *29 August - Star Trek Omnibus: The Original Series is released by IDW. *31 August :-Millicent Wise dies. :- Pocket Books releases mass-market paperback reprint of the ''Star Trek'' novelization. September *1 September - Abrams Books reference book Star Trek: The Original Series 365, by Paula M. Block with Terry J. Erdmann, is released. *21 September - John Crawford dies. *28 September - Reprint of Pocket TNG novel Nightshade, by Laurell K. Hamilton, is released. October *6 October - The [[Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation (comic)|trade paperback collection of Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation]] is released by IDW. *11 October - Janet MacLachlan dies. *20 October - Haynes Publishing reference book, [[USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual|USS ''Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual]]'' is released. *26 October - The first Star Trek: Typhon Pact novel, Zero Sum Game by David Mack, is released. *27 October - The [[Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor (comic)|trade paperback collection of Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor]] is released by IDW. *28 October - Robert Ellenstein dies. Release gallery File:Spock Reflections tpb cover.jpg|''Spock: Reflections'' TPB File:Inception cover.jpg|''Inception'' File:Star Trek Online cover.jpg|''Star Trek Online'' File:Nero tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Nero'' TPB File:Romulans tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Romulans'' File:Treason cover.jpg|''Treason'' File:Alien Spotlight volume 2 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Alien Spotlight - Volume 2'' File:Seven Deadly Sins cover.jpg|''Seven Deadly Sins'' File:Star Trek The Motion Picture Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek V The Final Frontier Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek Generations Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek First Contact BD cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek Insurrection Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek Nemesis Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Unspoken Truth cover.jpg|''Unspoken Truth'' File:The Needs of the Many cover.jpg|''The Needs of the Many'' File:The Children of Kings cover.jpg|''The Children of Kings'' File:Star Trek TNG Ghosts.jpg|''Ghosts TPB'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2011 cover.jpg|''The Star Trek Calendar (2011)'' File:Ships of the Line 2011 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2011)'' File:Out of the Cocoon omnibus cover.jpg|''Out of the Cocoon'' File:Fool's Gold tpb cover.jpg|''Fool's Gold'' TPB File:What's Past omnibus cover.jpg|''What's Past'' File:Star Trek Omnibus The Original Series cover.jpg|''Star Trek Omnibus: The Original Series'' File:Star Trek (novel) mass-market paperback cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' novelization File:Star Trek The Original Series 365 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Original Series 365'' File:Nightshade 2010 reprint cover.jpg|''Nightshade'' File:Star Trek Movie Adaptation tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation'' TPB File:USS Enterprise Owners Workshop Manual cover.jpg|''[[USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual|USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual]]'' File:Zero Sum Game cover.jpg|''Zero Sum Game'' File:Leonard McCoy Frontier Doctor tpb cover.jpg|''Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor'' TPB cs:2010 (produkce)